Precious Rose
by wHiTe eLaNoR
Summary: Cagalli's feeling all hopeless and depressed about her father's death. That's when Athrun came in and comforted her. Cagrun pairing. Ratings may go up. [Turn on 'My Immortal', it may come useful!]
1. Phase 1: My Immortal

_Author's Note: This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. I was feeling (cough) lovesick when I wrote this (blush)(smirk). I want to dedicate this story to my two friends; Amanda, who loves Gundam Seed, and Daya, who's my 'affair of heart's advisor'. Actually, I was planning to write a One-shot, but, it will eventually continue until chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and the characters. But the plot's mine!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
_  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Cagalli sat up straight on her fluffy, comfortable bed, panting slightly. Shivering, cold sweat trickling down her flawless pale skin. It was the same nightmare. The same nightmare which haunted her once peaceful dream_.  
  
[A/U: You can turn on 'My Immortal' and sing along!!]_  
  
_--I'm so tired of being here...--_  
  
"Father," muttered Cagalli softly.  
  
_--Suppressed by all my, childish fears--_  
  
Cagalli casually wiped the sweat off her forehead. She shivered not because of the cold.  
  
"I could've saved him," Tears began to fill the corner of her well- shaped eyes. Then she covered her face with her fine hands.  
  
_--And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone--_  
  
When she shut her eyes, the maiden could see her father's face. She curled up her fists and screamed on top of her lungs,  
  
'CAN'T THESE NIGHTMARES STOP! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
  
_--These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase--_  
  
Cagalli burst into tears. The pain. The suffering. All because of war. Families broken. Shattered childhood. When is this war going to end? Even so, the pain which people bore, it was too agonizing to be forgotten.

_ --When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears--_  
  
She furiously brushed away her tears. Tough girls don't cry. Never show your weaknesses. It would be embarrassing if someone caught Cagalli, Iron Maiden, crying like a lost child.  
  
The only reason Cagalli fought this war is Peace. Peace between the Naturals and Coordinator. Everyone living together in harmony. No more tears. No more suffering. No more war.  
  
_--And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me--_  
  
Cagalli vowed to fight for peace, even to her death. These people needed her. So long she still breathes, they have her to protect them.  
  
_--You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light--  
_  
After Uzumi Nala Athha's death, his only daughter, Cagalli Yula Athha, was made the Leader of Orb. Cagalli used to be astounded by her father's role as a Leader. He had power. She wanted to be like him, commanding immense power.  
  
_--Now I'm bound by the life you left behind--_  
  
But now, she regretted it. Too much work. Too much pressure. Peace is so hard to achieve.  
  
"I can't do it father."  
  
_--Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me--  
  
_ Cagalli dreamt about his death every night. It kept haunting her. She could have done something, but she did not. Cagalli shut her eyes tightly and brought her knees close to her body. Her slender fingers were clutching her golden hair by its roots and she was whimpering,  
  
"Go away!"  
  
If this were to continue, she would have gone mad.  
  
_--I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along--  
  
_ "You're dead already! Go away! You weren't a good father anyway! You weren't there when I needed you! You never knew how I feel!"  
  
Then, footsteps could be heard. Closer and closer it came. The intruder did not bother to knock on the door, as came charging in. The intruder, hands on his knees, panted heavily, seems he came running here.  
  
The mysterious man called out in the most charming voice Cagalli had heard, not to mention really familiar.  
  
"Are you alright Cagalli?"  
  
The fair maiden squinted her eyes, trying to make out who the intruder was. The Moon reflected its silvery rays on the figure; a naked torso could be seen. His well-shaped body seemed to be perfect, as if it was carved by the gods. No girl can resist this god's gift. The intruder wore nothing but a pair of blue, satin boxers. His blue bangs, reflected his ruggedness and attitude, and his emerald orbs staring at the Princess.  
  
Blushing furiously, Cagalli gathered all her strength and called out,  
  
"A-Athrun?"  
  
Athrun let out a charming smile, which would melt any girl's heart. He continued gazing at Cagalli with one of his hand on his hips. Cagalli was not her tomboyish self.  
  
The moonlights illuminated the fine features of the fair princess. Her golden hair danced to the rhythm of them wind. She was wearing a white, sleeveless nightdress, which highlighted her curvy body. God! She was seductive! Her honey-coloured golden eyes were glistened with tears. Cagalli truly looked like a fallen angel.  
  
Failed to receive any signal from the clueless angel, Athrun made his may across the room, landed himself on Cagalli's bed. He raised his firm hand to Cagalli's face, and then gently wiped her tears with his index finger. Cagalli shuddered upon his touch and continued blushing.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" Cagalli tried her very hard to sound firm and stern, but failed.  
  
"I heard you screaming, so I came running here," replied Athrun softly. Cagalli loved his voice. Somehow, it was really soothing.  
  
Cagalli hung her head low, and said in a hoarse voice,  
  
"Your room's far away from here. How could've you heard me?"  
  
Athrun placed his finger on her chin and raised it, stared deeply into her honey-coloured eyes, and replied,  
  
"I love you dearly. Even you are far away from me, I can heard you when you're in trouble."  
  
Athrun searched answers trough hr eyes but failed.  
  
"Want to share you nightmare?" Athrun asked.  
  
"Huh?" replied Cagalli with a puzzled look.  
  
Athrun chuckled and continued, 'Well, they say, If something troubles you or something, it's better to share it with someone. I mean, it'll take the weight off you."  
  
Cagalli turned away from Athrun, slid off her bed, walked to the window, sat on the counters and gazed to the heavens. When Cagalli was lonely, the moon and the stars were her salvation.  
  
Cagalli began, "I dreamt about my father's death. His death kept haunting me. I-I could've saved him. B-but I didn't! I'm so hopeless!" Cagalli banged her fist angrily on the counter, which definitely hurts.  
  
Athrun gently took her smooth, fair hand and placed a kiss upon it, "It's not you fault Cagalli. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"B-but.."  
  
She could not finish her sentence as she was pulled towards Athrun by his sudden embrace. The warmth of the hug could not be described. Athrun left hand was secured on her waist and his right on the back of her head. Tears started to flow again.  
  
"I-I'm so useless a-and weak!" sobbed Cagalli.  
  
Athrun pulled her head to his body and comforted,  
  
"Hush my dear, don't say that. You are strong and brave. And if you feel down and depressed, I'm always there for you."  
  
Cagalli looked up, stared into Athrun's green pools and gave a mischievous smile. She laid her index finger on his chest and twirled in circles, and slowly got up, beckoned him to follow her. 


	2. Phase 2: A Destined Meeting

_Author's note: WAHHHH!! Arigatou for the reviews!! SO honoured man!! Hehe, once again, this story is dedicated to Amanda, a great fan of Gundam Seed, Daya, though really 'blur', she's always there to give great advises, and to all the readers and reviwers. Arigatougozaimasu ne!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot.   
  
Note: Some of the original story from the anime is altered to fit the plot.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_  
  
"YOU WON'T LET ME FLY THIS _SKYGRASPER_?" Cagalli yelled at Murdoch with all her might.  
  
Murdoch stared mouth open at the raging princess.  
  
Mwu La Flaga's head popped out of nowhere and said,   
  
"Let her pilot the _Skygrasper_. We'll need more firepower to take out the submarine. Prepare the second unit for Cagalli."  
  
_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_  
  
The _GOOhNs_ continued their attack, and then Mwu launched in the _Skygrasper_, equipped with the Launcher pack, followed by Cagalli in the second unit. Kira then launched in his Strike Gundam equipped with the Sword pack and headed underwater to fight the _GOOhNs_.  
  
At the Gibraltar Base, three transports planes launched carrying Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and their Gundams. Athrun was forced to stay behind temporarily due to the malfunction of his transport plane.  
  
One of the _GOOhNs_ continued attacking the _Archangel _and managed to avoid the ship's attacks. Nearby, Mwu and Cagalli searched for the _Coustaut_.  
  
At Gibraltar, Athrun's transport finally took off after the brief delay.  
  
The _Coustaut _prepared to launch its DINN forces until it was attacked by the _Skygrapers_.   
  
"Cagalli! Back off! You're flying too close to the _Coustaut_!" Mwu yelled at Cagalli. He then fired the Launcher's impulse cannon, which destroyed the _Coustaut_.  
  
The Archangel continued to be attacked by the _GOOhN_, the Murrue ordered Neumann to perform a 360 degrees barrel roll so they can fire their main cannons. As Neumann performed the barrel roll, the massive ship flipped over and destroyed the _GOOhN_.  
  
Little effect was done when Kira drove his sword into the _ZnO's _arm. Then, he pulled out his combat knives and stabbed _ZnO_, and flipped it over before it exploded.  
  
Cagalli flew around aimlessly and was hit by the DINN, and Mwu told her to retreat as she was in his way. He fired the impulse cannon which destroyed the DINN.  
  
Cagalli got lost while searching for the _Archangel _and stumbled upon Athrun's plane. They fired at each other which both got damaged.  
  
Athrun got into Aegis Gundam and dropped off the transport plane. Cagalli, the other hand, tried to break off, but the damaged _Skygrasper _crashed into the water. Cagalli was then unconscious.   
  
_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
_ When Cagalli came around, she found out she had crashed along the shore of a small island. She began exploring the island and spotted Athrun and his Aegis Gundam. She drew her gun quietly, and as Athrun noticed her presence, he pointed his gun at her. Cagalli shot Athrun and wounded his shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun and hid behind a large rock.  
  
Cagalli, armed with her gun, slid down the hill and approached Athrun. Athrun pulled out his knife, waiting to ambush. Cagalli kicked the gun away, waiting for any signs of movement. After a while, as she picked up Athrun's gun, the owner jumped out from above and kicked the gun out off her hand. He then flipped her onto the ground and jumped on top of her.   
  
As he was about to strike,  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cagalli screamed all her might.  
  
Athrun looked at her, puzzled and let out,  
  
"Eh? You're a girl?"  
  
Cagalli teary eyed, stared at Athrun with full of hatred.  
  
Athrun grabbed her, tied her hands and feet, and then threw both guns into the ocean.  
  
"There! Now you're unarmed and tied up. Better don't try anything funny, or I'll have to kill you," Athrun said as he looked at Cagalli. Cagalli gave him a rude stare and faced away.  
  
Athrun went back to Aegis Gundam and grabbed the First-aid kit. He then returned to his prisoner.  
  
"So, you're a soldier of the Earth's Alliance?" asked Athrun, while tending his wound.  
  
"No, I'm not a soldier nor am I working with the Earth Alliance," replied Cagalli, still poker faced.  
  
She crawled to Athrun, like a caterpillar, shot a nasty look and asked him,  
  
"Were you one of the men who raided Heliopolis?"  
  
Athrun stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Cagalli in silence.  
  
"You know, I was there when ZAFT attacked Heliopolis. Cruel! You bunch of war-mongering idiots! Those people were innocent! T-that thing destroyed everything!" Cagalli yelled, now staring at Aegis Gundam.  
  
Athrun tended his wound in silence. After that, he went back to Aegis Gundam, tried to send out a distress call, but failed because there was too much radio interference.  
  
Cagalli crawled caterpillar-like up a hill to Aegis Gundam. Suddenly, lightning strike and thunder roared. It scared her; she went rolling down the hill and into a pond.   
  
Athrun, who was watching her all the time in Aegis Gundam, chuckled at the sight of her caterpillar crawl, decided to help Cagalli. Aegis Gundam shielded Cagalli from the rain.  
  
He went out, cut the ropes which bound Cagalli's hand and feet and watched her struggling free. She danced in the rain for awhile and fell into the ocean when she tripped on her legs.   
  
She went up, and suddenly, a crab crawled out off her hair. She briskly brushed the crab off and Athrun made a remark,  
  
"Hey, there may be more crabs under your clothes,"   
  
Cagalli, felt something crawling underneath her clothes, briskly took off her vest and her red shirt. The culprit fell onto the ground and hurried away. Cagalli, who was wearing only her undergarments, blushed furiously and shot up at Athrun, who, looked away quickly and blushed.  
  
It rained heavily. Athrun found a cave and decided to stay there for a night. Cagalli sat by the fire, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for the clothes to dry. Athrun took out some off his food ration and gave some to Cagalli,  
  
"Here, eat this," said Athrun as he handed out the ration.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" replied Cagalli, aloof. Then, she stomach growled loudly, which made her blushed.  
  
Athrun chuckled, "No need to be hard-headed. Just take this. It not as if it's poisoned or something."  
  
Cagalli leapt, took the food ration and began to eat. Athrun sat by the fire, looking at Cagalli. Athrun went out for awhile and came back in.  
  
"Ahhh! Can't send a distress call," sighed Athrun.  
  
"No wonders. It's the ZAFT's fault anyway. With all these planes flying about," said Cagalli casually.  
  
"Should I remind you that the Earth Alliance started the war with their nuclear attack," Athrun said briefly.  
  
Cagalli kept quiet for awhile and then she asked,  
  
"Aren't you going to tie me up?"  
  
Athrun chuckled and replied,   
  
"Whys should I? You're unarmed and can't do anything to me."  
  
Cagalli smirked, "If you don't tie me up, I might steal your gun, and make you look like a fool."  
  
Athrun smiled weakly and replied,  
  
"You'll never give up, don't you? If you do anything funny, I might have to kill you."  
  
Cagalli frowned and stared at the fire.  
  
"No one expected the Heliopolis situation to turn out as it did. ZAFT only wanted the Gundams, nothing more," said Athrun.  
  
"ZAFT DESTROYED THE COLONY!" yelled Cagalli, as she clenched her fists.  
  
"Well, Orb built mobile suits for the Alliance despite their supposed neutrality. Besides, ZAFT is fighting to protect PLANTs and can't allow those things to get away," said Athrun grimly.  
  
"I'm fighting this war because ZAFT invaded Earth!" Cagalli continued yelling.  
  
"Oh yeah? My mother was on Junius Seven! It was an innocent farming colony, destroyed in the blink of an eye!" shouted Athrun.  
  
Cagalli went silent and continued staring at the fire. Athrun then stared to fall asleep. Cagalli eyed Athrun's gun, which laid on the ground unguarded. The fire crackled noisily, Cagalli tossed her blanket over Athrun and grabbed the gun.   
  
"I don't want to shoot! Neither I want you to use your mobile suit to kill innocent people!" cried Cagalli, pointing the gun towards Athrun.  
  
Athrun drew his knife and replied back,  
  
"Shoot or get killed because I can't let you sabotage my suit!"  
  
Athrun rushed towards her with his knife. She tried to run away, she tossed the gun aside and accidentally fired it.  
  
Athrun leapt upon Cagalli to protect her. His arm was grazed in the process.  
  
"Which idiot tosses her gun away and fires it?" asked Athrun through gritted teeth.  
  
Cagalli, now in her moss green tank top, sat and stared at Athrun. He went back to Aegis and brought back the first-aid kit. Cagalli the leapt forward and snatched it from him.  
  
"Hey! Give that back to me!" shouted Athrun.  
  
"No! I'm treating your wound so I don't owe you anything," replied Cagalli sternly.  
  
Athrun blushed and said, "Before that, err, I t-think you clothes are dry now."  
  
Cagalli, forgetting that she was half-naked, grabbed her clothes and dressed in top speed. After that she bandaged Athrun's arm.   
  
Morning came; Kira in his Strike Gundam came to rescue Cagalli. Nicol came in a helicopter to pick up Athrun. Before they when to their respective transport, Athrun shouted at the blonde,  
  
"Hey! I'm Athrun! And you are?"  
  
Cagalli looked back and smiled,  
  
"Cagalli!"   
  
They waved at each other and went back to their respective vehicles, wondering when they would meet again.

_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

_Author thank all readers and especially the reveiwers,_

_Priestess-Katana,_

_half-demon/full-demon,_

_NickeyWhite2,_

_Daya and_

_Zenny_


	3. Phase 3: Midnight Madness

_Author's note: Wahhhh! This was supposed to be the last chapter, but, due to some changes, the next is the last. Gomen ne! _

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Cagalli looked up, stared into Athrun's green pools and gave a mischievous smile. She laid her index finger on his chest and twirled in circles, and slowly got up, beckoned him to follow her.

The blonde princess crossed her room and led him onto her bed. She made herself comfortable and her eyes twinkling playfully. Athrun smiled and walked up to her. He then sat on the soft bed and gazed into Cagalli's eyes.

"My fair princess, nothing ever looked as beautiful as you," said Athrun, as he caressed Cagalli's rosy cheek.

"My, my. I'm no match for those pretty coordinators," joked Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled, "Ahh! Who cares about them? I got you."

"Who says I'm yours?" Cagalli flashed her famous glare.

"Well, you are mine, and mine only,"

Cagalli wanted to reply but she could not because Athrun's lips were on hers. Her eyes widen in amazement and her whole body felt weak. Part of her was amazed and shocked; another part was a feeling of excitement.

As they parted lips, Athrun chuckled. Cagalli was shutting her eyes and her face was really red. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and found Athrun smiling at her.

Blushing furiously, Cagalli tried her best to frown and spat,

"Stop smirking!"

"I'm not smirking dear. There's nothing to be ashamed off Cagalli," chuckled Athrun.

Cagalli was left speechless and still blushing; she looked down and stared at her clenched hands. Her heart was beating like a drum and she was sweating. In a cool night, it was really odd to be sweating.

Then, a hand reached out and lifted up her chin. Cagalli was forced to stare at the cool caring green eyes. His other hand settled on her curvy waist.

"Cagalli, I really love you with all my heart. My feelings for you are sincere, I swear I will protect you and will never hurt you in any way. I truly love you, honey," Athrun said in the most loving voice.

Tears came rolling down her cheek; she was touch by his love. She needed to be loved, and she needed someone to catch her when she falls. Cagalli's face broke into a sweet smile and she said,

"I love you too, Athrun."

She was then pulled into a sudden embrace. The warmth of his body was utterly beyond description. There, she felt the tiny little feeling she had longed for. Then, she whispered into Athrun's ear,

"I want you. I need you."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kira sat up straight on his bed, stared at the walls blankly. Somehow, he could not go back to sleep. He suddenly had an idea. He jumped down from his bed, still in boxers and t-shirt, went out of his room, bare footed.

Recently, Kira had developed a new hobby, it was watching Cagalli sleeping. It might sound very uninteresting, but for him, it was like watching a sleeping dragon.

Cagalli, Kira's (cough) younger sister (they argued about who is the older one), was very cute to him, whether she was awake or asleep. Kira loved watching the way Cagalli slept. The way the wind blew her golden hair gently, her calm breathing, the way she snored slightly, it was very interesting to him. But the most exciting part was when Cagalli woke up. She would scream "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" cutely, aimed her fists at Kira, and, sometimes, threw anything (yes, anything) she could find at Kira.

Kira chuckled slightly as he thought about those happy moments. Only a few months ago, he found out he had a twin sister, his blood relation.

Cagalli always forgets to lock her door, that was for sure. Checking whether the coast was clear, Kira opened the door. The room was really dark, the moon and stars were the sources of the faintly light. He squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the darkness. His eyes darted to where Cagalli's bed was, expecting to find the sleeping beauty, deep in slumber. But he was wrong.

"Athrun? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?" yelled Kira.

Athrun, who was kissing Cagalli at that moment, briefly unglued their mouths and blushed furiously.

"What are you doing in my room, Kira?" hissed Cagalli, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kira blushed at replied, "I was err, doing my duty as a brother. Oh come on! Don't tell me you're naked Athrun!"

Athrun quickly replied, "Of course not Kira! I won't do anything indecent to Cagalli!"

Kira's eyes narrowed and gave Athrun a weird glare. Athrun jumped out from Cagalli's bed, said "Goodnight," and apologized, went back to his room.

Cagalli frowned, folded her arms and spat, "Kira, you idiot! You shouldn't barge in like that!"

"Barge in? Excuse me! If I hadn't been here, what would've happen to you?" Kira shouted hysterically.

"Oh Kira! You sounded a mother! Whatever I want to do, hell, it's none of your damn business! Now get your ass out of this room before I scream," threatened Cagalli.

"Oh yeah? Just tell me what you're going to do? Bring it on, baby sister!"

Cagalli took a deep breath and screamed on top of her lungs, "PERVERT! HELP! AHHHH! PERVERT!"

Kira jumped onto Cagalli and tried to shut her off.

"Cagalli! Please keep quiet! OUCH!"

Cagalli bit his hand and continued screaming," PERVERT! HELP!"

Footsteps stormed at the hall. Then, Athrun, Dearka and Miriallia barged into the room, anxiety filled their faces as they saw Kira on top of Cagalli. Dearka let out "God!", Miriallia clapped her hands to her mouth and Athrun lunged onto Kira while yelling,

"KIRA?? HOW COULD YOU! SHE'S YOUR SISTER DAMN IT!"

Athrun, going berserk, started to throw punches and trying to tear Kira into pieces.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD! YOU FOUL CREATURE!" screamed Athrun.

Kira, shielding his face with his arms, protested, "I wasn't trying to rape Cagalli! She's the one who screamed!"

Dearka shook his head and tried to break them off. "Cut it out Athrun. You're going to kill him like that."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

Cagalli then pulled Athrun's face towards her and kissed him. They all stared in shock.

Cagalli pulled away, smiled mischievously, and declared, "Calm down honey. Kira wasn't trying to rape me. It was just a joke!"

Athrun stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"W-what?"

Cagalli giggled and replied, "Yup! It was all a joke! Hey, it's late now. It'll be a busy day tomorrow, go back to bed people."

Dearka and Miriallia said goodbye and walked out of Cagalli's room, with Dearka's hand on Miriallia's waist. Kira, nursing his wounds, stalked out of the room. Athrun kissed Cagalli's forehead and ran after Kira to apologize.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_I thank all my readers AND especially my reviewers!!! _

_Special thanks to:_

_Gundam SEED Luver,_

_zenchaz,_

_NickeyWhite2,_

_Priestess-Katana,_

_Blue Savage_

_And_

_Charice._

_Author's note: I should've told you that the Phase 2 was a flashback on how they've met. I apologize for the confusion. Sorry if this chapter is kind off crap or what-so-ever, I wasn't in my mind when I wrote this. I DO need to add some humour you know. Alright! Review time!!_


	4. Phase 4: My Precious Rose

_Author's note: Finally, the ending! Wheee!! First of all, I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for you support... hehehe... Secondly, I would like to dedicate this story to my pen pal Amanda (sowie I haven't write --"), Daya my mama andd my sista Zenny and her babyboi Didi!! Without further ado, I present you the ending of Precious Rose!!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me (sob) except the plot and the sweet ending (grinz). The song Precious Rose is Cagalli's image song. The lyrics and translation were taken from __. You can find that song at www.morningview.ner.  
_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

Cagalli raised her arm and knocked the alarm clock off her side table. She buried her head under a fluffy pillow and continued her slumber. After five minutes, the alarm clock rang again.

The fiery princess threw the pillow; shut her ears tight and screamed,

"CAN'T ANYONE SHUT THAT DAMN CLOCK UP??"

She kicked the mattress hard and yelled angrily; this was Cagalli usual morning tantrum. After shouting herself hoarse, she jumped out of bed; still half-asleep, and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower.

The feeling of hot water trickling down her soft skin was heavenly. She dabbed some fragrant liquid soap onto her palms, and began caressing her body with it. After a quick rinse, she grabbed her fluffy soft pink towel and wrapped it around her slender body. After brushing her teeth and using her facial stuffs, she went out of the bathroom and dressed in a white coloured suit.

She dashed to the kitchen, had her usual cup of espresso which perked her up, several toast and eggs, and off she went to her office, chauffeured in a jet-black limousine.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

After a few hours of her hectic schedule of meetings, Cagalli went to her favourite haunt to find peace and serenity.

Cagalli took a taxi from her work place to the beach. When she arrived there, she was greeted by the gentle gust of wind. She took off her white coat, and which she wore a red tank top inside. She made her way across the sandy beach and sat on a large boulder, which faced the sea.

She sat there, listening to the splashing of the waves, the soft whooshing of wind and the calling of seagulls. There were not many people there; it felt like the beach was hers. What was lacking there was Athrun.

Cagalli then gave a small cough, smiled at the peaceful state, and started to sing a few lines.

**_"Haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa,"_**

_The voice of the wind grows farther and farther away, a tiny seed is born_

_"**Mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari,"**_

_I spread my still-pale wings and soar to the sky_

_**Niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi,"**_

_Climbing the rainbow, crossing the clouds, the map-less journey of the light_

_**"Kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru,"**_

_Discovering the wind, discovering the rain_

_**"Tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai,"**_

_These wings are stained, but all I want to do is fly away from this place_

_**"Dakara subete no kodou yo."**_

_So I call out to the pulse of the world_

Cagalli stood up, jumped down from the boulder, and began walking on the sand,

_ **"Dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e,"**_

_I'm releasing this feeling I once embraced into the world_

_**"Maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose," **_

_It flutters downward, you feel like a precious rose_

_**"Suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu."**_

_One flower that blooms in an ocean of sand_

There, on a wooden bench, was a red rose; a pink ribbon was tied around and a note attached to it. Cagalli picked up the note; it was addressed to her but the sender was unknown. She smiled as she stroked the rose lovingly as she walked on towards the road.

_ **"Teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa,"**_

_That flower doesn't wither even under the glaring sun_

_**"Kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi."**_

_I travel down the road from here, my footprints leading to your precious light_

Then she saw another a similar red rose on top of a bush, across the road. Cagalli crossed the road and picked up the rose, again, it was addressed to her. Someone was playing a game with her. She looked around and made her way into the park.

_**"Ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku,"**_

_This sand cloud's color is becoming stained_

_**"Honmono no sono wa doko?"**_

_But where is the real thing?_

A little blonde girl with shimmering green eyes walked up to Cagalli and presented her with a red rose. Upon receiving the rose, the little girl gave a sweet smile and ran off. Cagalli, wanting to know who sent her these roses, chased after her.

The chase had led her to a very beautiful place. Tall branches shed light pink sakura petals, which danced led by the wind, fell gently like snow. And there was a white coloured gazebo full of roses. In the middle of the gazebo, stood a blue-haired man, which Cagalli knew very well.

Cagalli walked up the gazebo, towards the blue-haired figure. She gazed into his emerald eyes, not wanting to take her eyes off him. Athrun then held out his hand, signaling for her to grab it. Cagalli reached out her hand and touched it; her gaze was still upon his eyes.

**_"Koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa,"_**

_I raise my voice and touch the hand that reached out to me_

_**"Omoigakenai katachi ni."**_

_The eyes of this miracle take on an unimaginable shape_

Athrun embraced the woman he loved most. Cagalli never felt this way before, a feeling of warmth and secure. She looked at Athrun, smiling, and tears began flowing down her rosy cheeks.

**_"Dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de,"_**

_From your answer, I feel the warmth nestling in_

_**"Shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta,"**_

_I'm glad I believed, my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears_

_**"Toki wo kasanete hana futatsu."**_

_Two flowers overlapping over time_

_**"Mizu to hi no inochi wa daichi ume kagayaite,"**_

_The existence of water and fire sinks into the earth and glows on_

_**"Hana ochiru hi made mitsumeau kara,"**_

_Because we'll keep our gaze until that flower dies_

_**"Negai wa sora ni coming precious rose."**_

_This wish from the sky is coming - Precious rose_

"Athrun, this place is wonderful! It's sort of dreamy and so romantic," said Cagalli.

Athrun smiling, said, "I'm glad you love this. It's made especially for a special moment."

Cagalli wanted to ask what the special moment was when Athrun when on his knees, took out a red square box, opened it, presented it to her. The box contained a white gold diamond ring.

"Cagalli, our meeting had been a fateful one. I never ever cared for a person as I cared for you. I would to wake up every morning, looking at your angelic sleeping face. I want to hold you in my arms, never letting go. Cagalli Yula Athha, will you marry me?"

The blonde was shocked by Athrun's proposition. More tears fell down and across her face was a warm smile.

"Yes."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

The event took place the same place where Athrun had proposed to Cagalli. The guests were seated and present to watch their wedding to take place.

On the gazebo, stood handsome Athrun in a jet-black tuxedo and beautiful Cagalli, in a peach coloured wedding gown. The best man, Kira, stood behind Athrun, and in his hands was the wedding ring. The bridesmaids were Lacus and Miriallia, wore matching pink coloured gowns.

After the exchanging of rings, the newly wedded couple kisses passionately and then walked down the aisle. Cagalli then threw the bouquet of flowers, and was caught by Lacus.

"Well, Mrs Zala, You're mine at last, honey. I'll love you forever. And if I'm unfaithful, you are free to murder me with Strike Rouge" Said Athrun mischievously.

Cagalli smiled, punched her husband's arm lightly and said,

"Don't you dare! If you do.."

Kira interrupted, "I'll make sure you suffer. Don't you dare bully my little sister!"

Cagalli snapped back, "Older!"

Athrun chuckled and said, "You got to work on that temper, honey."

Cagalli frowned slightly.

Athrun stroke her cheek and whispered in her ear,

"You'll always be my precious rose."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Author's note: Tralalala! That's the ending!! Muahaha...satisfied or not, please review!! Love you guyz!!_

_Special thanks for my reviewers:_

_Priestess-Katana,_

_Pepsi Paladin,_

_NickeyWhite2,_

_Daya,_

_Zenny,_

_Gundam SEED Luver,_

_zenchaz,_

_Blue Savage,_

_Charice,_

_BLEW BABY,_

_dream-eater-is-hungry,_

_asga,_

_JC-Titans143._

_These are the people who reviewed my story. Thankz you guys, you're the greatest! With that, I end my fanfiction, Precious Rose. Note: There will not be a sequel on this story. Thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
